


From Alola, With Love

by Nika_Raven_Celeste



Series: Love doesn't necessary means Romance [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Ash cares about everyone, Ash is sunshine boy, Ash use Charizard in Alola, Ash-Greninja return in alola, BAMF Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Fluff no angst, Friendship and Fluff, Gen, Hanging Out, Pokemon Alolan Form, Reunions, White Day Gift fic, multiple mentions of Malasada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_Raven_Celeste/pseuds/Nika_Raven_Celeste
Summary: In which Ash meets people he encountered during his travels, not necessarily his friends, and spends some more time with them.Sequel to Letters to Ash.
Relationships: Alan | Alain & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Anzu | Janine & Erika (Pokemon), Anzu | Janine & Kyou | Koga, Anzu | Janine & Matis | Lt. Surge, Anzu | Janine & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Carnet | Diantha & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Citron | Clemont & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Denzi | Volkner & Ouba | Flint, Denzi | Volkner & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Denzi | Volkner & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Ouba | Flint, Erika (Pokemon) & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Eureka | Bonnie & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Haruka | May & Masato | Max, Haruka | May & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kaki | Kiawe & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kyou | Koga & Matis | Lt. Surge & Natsume | Sabrina, Kyou | Koga & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Masato | Max & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Matis | Lt. Surge & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, N | Natural Harmonia Gropius & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Natsume | Sabrina & Erika (Pokemon), Natsume | Sabrina & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash & Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash's Pikachu, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Everyone, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi no Gekkouga | Ash Ketchum's Greninja, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi no Lizardon | Ash Ketchum's Charizard, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi no Pigeot | Ash Ketchum's Pidgeot, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Serena, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Shinji | Paul, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Wataru | Lance
Series: Love doesn't necessary means Romance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208672
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	From Alola, With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redchu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redchu/gifts), [sugarblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/gifts), [OasisLake76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/gifts), [Seito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/gifts).



It was a peaceful morning. Ash wakes up early to do a morning run with Pikachu. Gotta burn building up stamina and energy. Years living on the road give him too much energy now that he no longer bound with a set-imposed schedule to reach the next town over... with so, so, so many detours. It doesn't help that it was a lazy week.

He was passing off a park where he saw very familiar bushy green hair.

"N?"

The person he called turned around. "Ash?"

Grinning, Ash and Pikachu ran to the Unovan Pokemon-whisperer. "Alola, N! Nice to see you again!" He said. "Are you on vacation?"

"Morning Ash, and hello to you too Pikachu." N smiled. "And no. I am not. I'm here to learn about this Regional Form and its history. Tell me, Ash, do you think the foreign Pokemon released in Unova would gain Regional Form?"

Ash mused about it. "Well, maybe? But definitely not anytime soon. Maybe decades or centuries in the future. They gotta adapt first. I think it takes generations before they got sub-species in their race."

Putting that topic at the back of his head, he glanced at N's attire. It was his usual attire... only with sleeves and hems of pants rolled off to stave some heat.

"I think you should buy some local clothes before you get heatstroke. We wore thinner clothes here in Alola. It's still early morning so it's cool, but above nine it gets hot." He suggested. "And maybe braid your hair. Or at least tied it higher."

N nodded. "Can you recommend a place to me? Daryl—one of my... men, warn me about something called Tourist's trap. What is that?"

"Place where you're conned to buy overpriced items," Ash grumbled, remembering his own experience. "We can help you avoid those. I know some stores with better prices." That's the only reason he doesn't mind dragged into the shopping spree by his female classmates. "Where's Zorua, anyway? Did you left him in Unova or something?"

"No. He was still asleep at the hotel. Jet lag didn't do kind to him."

"Well," Ash ummed. "Let's buy him some malasada. That ought to cheer him up."

Pikachu perked up.

N titled his head. "What's a malasada?"

"Local cuisine! It's sweet and delicious and it has several fillings or toppings. Just pick one you like the most! Trust me you'll like it!"

_(Hours later, when the sun had risen from the horizon, N returned to the hotel he was staying. Wearing a brand new, fresh out of the store light gray and white short-sleeved blouse and dark gray pants that barely go past his knees. Offering up some sweets to Zorua who happily devoured them._

_As he takes a bite of malasada, N touched his braided hair—Ash had offered to do it for him—and smiled when he realized something._

_Understanding may be important, but nothing more precious than true friendship.)_

* * *

They were running out of food supply and Professor Kukui was neck-deep in grading homework on top of whatever his research was about, so Ash offered to do a grocery run.

He was just running to another store because his usuals were running out of milk and sugar when he accidentally collides with someone big, tall, and certainly muscled.

""Hey, watch out k—huh?"

Ash blinked and then he realizes who it was.

"Lt. Surge?" He gaped at the Vermillion Gym's Leader and wow. Lt. Surge clearly grew older. Ash thinks he can see some strands of white hair. Still hella intimidating though, even when wearing Alolan shirt with coconut trees and raichus. Lillie definitely gonna cowers if she sees him while Kiawe gonna dial up his overprotective instinct.

"Oh, if it wasn't squirt and his Pikachu." Lt. Surge smirked. "How do you do, squirt?"

"I'm not a Squirt." Ash huffed, more annoyed at his genetic than the nickname. How many people mistaken him years younger than he actually was, no thanks to his short stature and his babyface?! "And I'm fine. Thanks for asking. What about you? What are you doing here?"

"We are on holiday."

"We?" Parroted Ash. "Who else?"

"Why you don't find out?"

Curios, Ash texted Professor Kukui that he will be home late before he followed Lt. Surge to a restaurant where they a group. A rather familiar group he might've added.

"Yo, guys, looks who I bring!"

One lady turned away and glared. "Surge, didn't I tell you to not make—oh, it's you."

Ash recognizes that lady. "Erika?" And now that he got a good look at them, "Sabrina? Koga, too?"

"And don't forget me." A girl who resembles Koga a lot popped out. She... if she didn't Ash won't be able to see her. Koga's stature did hide her from Ash's view, from this angle at last. And her name is, "...Janine?"

Looks like he got it right.

"Hello, Ash." Sabrina smiled. "How was school?"

How did she—oh right, psychic.

"It's nice. Kinda boring, though, since I know most of the material."

"I figures." Koga swirled his drink. An orange juice. "Considering your feats. Second Place in Kalos League, right? With impressing record at that. Greninja, was it?"

"It's Water-Type. Well... Water and Dark. Not Poison."

Koga twitched. Why? "I am aware. Karen and your friend, the youngest Waterflower Sister, nearly screamed my ears off when we watch it on live streaming." Lt. Surge, Erika, and Sabrina made same expression.

Well... Misty can be quite loud... and maybe so is Karen... uhh, who is she? Oh right. Dark-type elite four members.

Janine sighed. "Pity. That one is so cool and embodied Ninja. It even has the word in its name. Maybe I gonna make an exception for one. Would be useful against Psychic-type."

"Greninja is the final evolution of Froakie, Kalos' Water-type starter," Ash informed, much to her dismay as, well, wild Starters are exceedingly rare. Ash got extremely lucky in Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh—regarding Turtwig/Torterra, and Alola. "Speaking of Pokemon, have you seen the Alolan regional?"

"You mean some Kanto Pokemon that adapted with Alolan climate and has their type changed?" Erika raised her eyebrow. "Not yet, care to tell us about those?"

Ash furrowed his brows, then he saw Pikachu and Lt. Surge's Raichu playing mock wrestling on the floor. "Hmm... Well, Hau has Alolan Raichu and it's dual Electric and Psychic Type." Lt. Surge and Sabrina perked up.

"Dual type, you say?" The military-man grinned.

"Alolan Geodude line is dual Rock and Electric."

If possible he got even more excited.

"Alolan Muk is dual Poison and Dark."

"Sweet! Take that, Psychic!" Now Janine cheers up, even Koga is smiling.

"Alolan Exeggcutor is dual Grass and Dragon."

"Nice. And I can already hear Lance and Clair moaning in envy." Erika smirked. "Additionally, that means Alolan Exceggutor is super weak against Ice-type attack."

"Yeah... Alolan Vulpix is Ice-Type, one of my Classmates has one. Alolan-Ninetales is dual Ice-and Fairy."

The group chuckles.

"Now those two are going to be _horrified_." Laughed Sabrina. "Alolan Ninetales sounds like its sole existence is specifically to beat Dragons."

Ash suddenly remembers Georgia and her claims to be Dragon buster. Yeah. She gonna loves Alolan Ninetales whereas Iris is gonna be horrified like hell. Oh. Lorelei, too. She is Ice Specialist, right?

"Well, Alolan Sandslash and Alolan Sandshrew are dual Ice and Steel. Alolan Diglett and Alolan Dugtrio are Ground and Steel" Now that he thinks about it, Steven would like these. "Alolan Rattata and Alolan Raticae are Dark-type, so is Alolan Meowth and Alolan Persian, whereas Alolan Marowak is dual Fire and Ghost."

"Ah." Koga turns pale and coughed. "Seems we had to catch one otherwise Agatha would be... displeased."

The rest also paled.

He has a point. Agatha is a scary woman. Old age did nothing to dissuade it. Better keep her happy than displease her unless you like an unplanned trip to a horror show!

The rest of the discussion was more of local Pokemon and it was rather pleasing. Ash learn more about the Gym Leaders (or former Gym Leader now Elite Four in case of Koga) and finds out that they are a nice person and would make a good friend.

Erika even forgives him for that comment about her perfume years ago when he told her about Bounsweet.

_(It was nice knowing the Gym Leaders or Ex-Gym Leader turned Elite Four in Koga's case. Ash wonders if he would know them better than the initial first impression had he didn't rush through gyms challenge back then. So many opportunities missed...)_

* * *

"Ash!"

Ash nearly fell flat on his face. He turned around to find someone he didn't expect. Or maybe someones.

"May! Max! Alola!" He exclaimed in joy. "Why didn't you tell me you were here?"

"Hehe, it was a surprise." Max grinned, finally letting Ash go. "Alola treating you better Ash. You look good with tan. Did you catch some more Pokemon?"

 _Better than shell-shocked pale you had after The Incident,_ went unsaid. Ash smiled at the thoughtful word. "Thanks," he replied, "and yes I did. Rowlett and Litten and Rockruff. Oh right, my Alolan Pokedex is specially made so a Rotom can possess it."

"Really? Wow! Sinnoh should deploy that too." Commented May. "When I was in Hearthome city, the Rotoms are making a nuisance. Remember Possessed Tv Incident?"

"Dang right I do." Max twitched. Seeing Ash's confusion, he explained, "it was a Rotom accidentally possess a tv in Pokecenter after accidentally knocked by someone's luxray. When it wakes up it was inside the tv and can get out thus proceeds to freak out before running away. We, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, even Gym Leader Fantina are made running around the city before we get that annoying thing."

"Ouch." Ash winced. "Sounds like a pain."

"Dang right it is!"

"Thankfully Rotom can't evolve. Imagine if it can and evolve while possessing an appliance!"

"Geez. That would be a mess." The siblings shuddered. "How it felt, having rotom-Pokedex... uhh, what it's called?"

"Rotom-Dex. And having a Rotom-Dex is fun. It's like having a companion since they can talk, so long you didn't mute the sounds." Ash commented. "It has a downside, though. The Dex has personality!"

"Isn't your dex is somehow sassy?" Teased May.

"Yeah, but Rotom-Dex take it up to eleven! I mean, it even once called me average trainer with average Pikachu!"

They paused, stared at Ash for long minutes, before laughing uproariously.

"Gyahahahahaha... hrrkk... a-average? You? Pikachu... pfft... hahahahahaha... oh Arceus, My side! My side hurts!" Tears streaming down May's cheeks while Max hitting the ground and rolling around.

"T-tons of people... hrrkk... would beg to differ... hehehe... Arceus if you're average then... fffttt... hahahaha... you should've recorded it! Oh my gosh, average! This is too much...!" The boy commented, trying to control his laughter to no avail.

"Glad you guys enjoying my misfortune." Ash deadpanned

He wonders how Rotom would react if he brings more than just Pikachu.

…though it was a miracle it didn't notice Charizard and Pidgeot who were hanging out at the edge of the forest. Did it think that was Kiawe's Charizard or something?

* * *

Ash yawned as he walked through the forest. Even though the sun is high, it was somewhat cool if he was in a forest. The warm sunlight and cool atmosphere made Pikachu sleepy and decide to take a nap on Ash's head.

It was nearing midterm exam season. His classmates are firing up and study seriously so they were not available to play with. They were really serious about this exam... unlike Ash who could care less about his result. Think again he really didn't need to pass the school to get a career once he gets bored traveling (as if!). He knows he can—huh.

"Paul? Is that you?"

His Sinnoh Rival was kneeling down and looking for any Pokemon.

"What—oh, it's you." Paul calmed down. "Strange to see you here."

"Huh?"

"You're always rushing from one place to another. I thought you already moved to the next region since this one doesn't have League."

"Hey." Ash protested weakly. Paul is not exactly wrong, though. "What about you? Thinking of adding more Pokemon to your team."

Paul just hummed and turned around. Continuing whatever he did.

Ash puts his hands behind his head and starts following Paul around. Might as well do it, better than wandering aimlessly.

"What are you looking for?"

"None of your business."

"Hey! I'm just trying to be helpful."

"Don't bother," Paul replied coldly.

Ash huffed in annoyance. Hell, even after all these years he was still Human Cacnea, huh? At least the thorns are no longer poisonous. Paul is really set on his way and hard to conceive of doing otherwise. For example, "You... you were just tying your jacket around your waist and rolling up the hem of your pants, don't you?" and tying his hair up in a ponytail but that was it. At least he's wearing a shirt underneath the jacket.

He certainly not the type to go topless.

"I've seen what you call shirt on stores and I want nothing to do with it."

Ah. The Alolan shirt with (somewhat tacky) prints. Yeah. If Paul suddenly shows up wearing that, Ash would drag him to the nearest Pokemon center for brain damage checking.

"Not all shirts are that bad."

"I doubt it." Paul glanced back at Ash's attire. Ash looked down to check what he was wearing. It was just his alolan shirt and shorts. What's wrong with that? "You look even more childish. A pity. I thought you have a better sense of fashion. The one you wear at Sinnoh is more acceptable."

Ash wants to retort... except he's kinda right... "My mom is the one who picks them up, though." He admits. "I can't exactly disobey her."

"...point."

They walked some more. Saw passing Torcanor and Pikipek and other forest Pokemon. At some point, Pikachu wakes up and now moves to his usual spot at Ash's shoulder. Ash waved his hands on them while Paul just hummed as he appraises them. None of them interest him, though.

"Seriously Paul. What Pokemon you like?"

Sighing, the Sinnohan glanced back. "Would you shut up if I tell you?"

"Maybe?"

"...fine. It's Dragon."

"Alolan Exceggutor, Turtonator, Drampa, Noivern line, or Jangmo-O line? Just a note, Jangmo-O is in Poni Island, and Drampa is found in Ula'Ula Island. We are in Melemele right now."

Now Paul actually stopped and look at Ash. "You've grown quite knowledgeable." Ash rolled his eyes. He is not dumb. "So this island is—"

"I advise you to control your tongue." Ash, have a feeling what he would say next, cut in. Pikachu's fur sparked with electricity in a warning. "Each Island has a Legendary guarding it and they are rather active and serious about it. The Melemele Island Guardian is Tapu Koko and he could've listening to us." Paul froze before nod stiffly. "Also, there's Island Trial and Island Grand Trial. Hey, maybe you could partake in it."

"...what's Island Trial? Is it like Gym Battle?"

"Sorta. Not quite." Ash shrugged. "I mean, sure there's battling, but it's not always battle. Sometimes it's solving a problem, sometimes it's retrieving an item. Why, I remember my first Trial is solving problems involving the local Rattata and Raticate population. Though Grand Trial always involves battle against Totem Pokemon."

"What's that now?"

"A really special Pokemon. They are owned by a Kahuna—Island leader to say. Totem Pokemon can be of any species, depends on the Trial. They are at least three times bigger than the usual Pokemon of its species though. Oh, and during the battle, they can summon a helper. I fought Totem Gumshoos and it has Yungoos as an ally."

"So I had to fight minions before the boss, huh? Sounds troublesome. Challenging, but troublesome."

"It's fun, though!" Ash shouted. "Oh right, after you cleared a Trial, you can take Grand Trial before you move to the next island. And each time you won a Trial, you're rewarded with Z-Crystal." He brandished his Z-Ring and Z-Crystal.

Paul took a step closer to observe it. "Is it similar to Gym Badge?"

"No." Ash grinned. "Z-Crystal has the power to powered up Z-Move. It was like supercharged power." Paul's eyes lit up in interest. "Each Z-Crystal can only give out one move and it has to be with Pokemon of similar Type. This Z-Crystal is called electrium Z and it gives Pikachu the ability to use Gigavolt Havoc. Eh, just a note, the Trainer must do a series of movements or pose to activate the energy. Don't ask. Not even I know why."

"I see..." Paul mused. "What are the trials on this Island?"

"Normal and Fighting. I can show you the Trial Captain and Kahuna."

"...Lead the way then."

Ash beamed.

He told Paul that not just for sake of being nice, but if anything, the Trials can help him to be less jerkass. At least he had long cured his habit of releasing Pokemon if they failed to reach his standards. He really doesn't want to see his rival get blasted by angry Local Legendary.

* * *

Principal Oak called Ash to his office after class. Curious, Ash just follows the instruction. What was it about, he wondered? Was it because of his behavior? But Ash didn't make trouble, aside from not paying much attention to the lesson that is. But his grades are acceptable. They can be better, but they are not bad. Wait. Do they suspect him of cheating? That's _**ridiculous**_! If Principal was in contact with Professor Oak, or at least watch international League Battles, then he would know that Ash got those knowledge first-hand throughout his journey! Hell, he even gladly takes an oral exam and proves that he was not cheating!

_Knock Knock_

"Principal?"

"Ah, Mr. Ketchum, please come in."

Pushing open the door, Ash enters the office and—

"Yo, Ashy-boy! Long time not see!"

"Gary?!"

Wha? Whaaaaaaa? Gary was here? "Since when?!"

"This morning." His childhood friend replied with that trademark cocky smirks. "Gramps wants me to deliver some fragile package over and since I was home, yeah, he turned me into his personal gopher. Is this how you usually feel?"

"Maaaaaybe?"

Orange Islands come to mind. Funny that the whole adventure started because Professor Oak makes Ash his delivery boy.

"How long are you gonna stay?"

"A week or so, why? Are you gonna kicked me ou—"

"Wanna go out and explore?" He asked. "It would be like old times!"

Yep! Like when they were a pair of children before they were drifting apart. Those were fun times!

Gary relaxed. "Sure. Why not?" He answered. "Got a place in mind?"

Ohhh! How should Ash answer that? There are so many places! Professor Kukui's home, the Kahuna's house, beach, how about Trial? Or go to other Islands? Wait, he should introduce them to his classmates first! Then, what? Deep diving? To the Forest? Or, or, or...

_*grumbles**grumbles*_

His stomach made sounds.

"You sure you are not part Snorlax, Ashy?"

"Shut it!" Ash hit him. "But let's get food first! I know a good place!" Mallow's! And if they're lucky they might've got a discount! "Oh, and you totally have to try Malasada! They are absolutely delish!"

"Sure sure if you say so. You're a glutton, but at least you got taste."

"Shaddap!"

Their walk to Mallow's Family Restaurant was pretty much full of banters, jabs mock-insult, and mock-threats. Yet despite it all, they can't stop smiling. How can they, when it has been too long since the last time they have time to talk like this? They haven't seen each other for years. Ash because he busy traveling in other regions, and Gary because he's neck-deep in Pokemon research.

It was a nice nostalgia.

* * *

The class was assigned individual homework.

Sketch a picture of a Pokemon and tell facts about it. Do not cheat using the internet or Pokedex. Turn in before the weekend. Each student was assigned a different Pokemon. Ash happens to get Vikavolt, which a pity. Had it been Charjabug, he can ask to draw Sophocles' but eh, nothing ventured nothing gained.

Since the Vikavolt line is found in Ula'ula Island, he had to hop on Pidgeot to get over there. He makes sure to leave a note to Professor Kukui.

Now, on Ula'ula... time to get to the Mountain and...

"Ash! Hey, Volkner! Look over there! It's Ash!"

Hearing someone calling his name, Ash turned to see who it was, and his face lit up.

"Woah! Volkner? Flint? Alola to you two!" He waved his hands as both Sinnohan making their way to him. "Are you on holiday?"

"Yep!" Flint jabbed his finger at the Electric-type Gym Leader. "This guy starts to brooding at the annual meeting. The last time it happens he went into a slump right after and the next thing we know he handed out badges like candies. So yeah, gotta drag his ass out. Cynthia give me the green sign to go."

"Oi!" Volkner stomped on Flint's toes.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! What? It's true! You start to complains that challengers are weak and boring and we know where that would lead to!"

Ash and Pikachu look at each other and grinning. "We'd like to give you battle!" He said. "Once my homework is done, though."

Volkner raised an eyebrow. "Homework, huh? Never peg you as the type." He ignores Ash's indignant "HEY!". "What's this about?"

"Oh, I just gotta documented Vikavolt but can't use the internet or ask Rotom-Dex. Since they are native to this island, wa la!"

Both older males look amused.

"So, how are this Vikavolt looks like?"

"Oh, that..." Ash frowned. "If I wasn't mistaken it's a Bug-Electric Type with V-like pincers." Volkner looks interested.

"Bug and Electric you say? That's new." He said. "Mind if I tag along?"

"Sure!" Ash beamed. "Who knows, maybe you can catch one. I mean, they evolve from Charjabug, but unless it happens on a special electric field, you need Thunder stone to evolve them. Oh, right. Alolan Raichu is Electric-Psychic and Alolan Geodude is Rock and Electric."

"What about me, then?" Flint asks with a playful pout. "No exciting pokemon for me?"

"Alolan Marowak. Ghost and Fire. One of my friends has Turtonator, which is Fire and Dragon." Flint grinned at that. "There is also Oricorio... but that depends on flower nectar. If it yellow, it's Electric Type. If it's Red, it's a Fire-type. Though it's still part Flying type,"

"Wow... just, wow."

"Oh, and speak of Fire-Type, I caught a Torracat. Well, a Litten back then, but he had evolved into Torracat a while ago!"

"May I see?"

Ash unclasped a Pokeball from his belt and throw it up.

Torracat manifests with a roar. Flint instantly swoon.

"Oh aren't you cool one? That red and black fur combination is totally cool! It was like a burning fire on a dark night! He also looks strong!" Torracat preened at the obvious praise.

Volkner smiled at his best friend obvious excitement seeing this new Pokemon. To be honest so is he. A Bug-electric type. A Part-flying type who can change its other type depending on the nectar it ate. Not to mention meeting with an old acquaintance and get a promise of an entertaining and fun battle.

This holiday is going to be fun.

Don't tell Flint this, alright? He will be insufferable, otherwise.

* * *

The night is peaceful. The stars and moon are so bright tonight. So peaceful.

So unlike Ash's throbbing heart.

He can't help it okay?! Tomorrow is the opening of the Manalo Conference, also otherwise known as Alolan League. Not just that. It would be the opening of THE FIRST Alolan League! The. **FIRST**! So excuse him if he's a nervous wreck. He knew for a fact none of his classmates or other competitors are going to have peaceful sleep tonight. Why, Professor Kukui allows him to stay awake if he promised to go to bed before midnight, and on the way around, he saw others were also awake.

Rather than try to talk to them, which would fry their nerves, Ash opted to go to the edge of the island.

Even there he swears he can hear the city's buzzing. Obviously. A new league is a Big news. Of course, people all over the world want to see the premiere streams of its first championship. The hotels, inns, and homestays are booked full. Heck, he swears he saw some camps spontaneously popping in the open area!

That did nothing to calm his nerves.

"Pikapi?"

"I'm nervous Pikachu," Ash confess. "This... This League is going to be different. Then again, our adventure in Alola had been different than the rest, right?" Staying in one place instead of wandering through the region from city to city. Going to school and actually learn things formally, even though he already knew most of the material. Island Trials instead of Gym Battles. Z-Crystal instead of Gym Badges.

"Then there are things about Legendaries scruffle... but that part was normal in our lives, right?"

"I'm sorry but did you say it was a _normal thing?!_ "

Ash and Pikachu looked back and saw someone they didn't expect.

"Alain!" "Pika?!" They exclaimed. "You... you were here...?"

The Kalosian teen nodded. "May I?" Ash didn't see why not and so Alain sat next to him. "Ash, are you serious? About how meeting and battling Legendaries were a normal thing in your life?"

"Yeah..." Ash nodded. "Since I was ten." Ho-Oh. That was his first Legendary sighting. His first Legendary battle... uhh... was it Shamouti? No. Not that. Something different. Earlier. Why he can't remember...?

Alain looks horror-stricken. "How are you calm about it?"

"Because at this point I know I will meet the Region's legendary at least once? At least Tapu Koko waited after I made my decision to stay in Alola, unlike Zekrom who smite Pikachu the first few minutes after we landed in Unova."

"What?" If possible Alain was even paler. "That... that was... I..." His breath starts to pacing. "G-give me a moment..." He took in few deep breaths to calm himself and muttered, "suddenly that sentence made so much more sense..."

Which sentence? Ash trying to remember which sentence could incite that reaction. It should be something he says during Kalos. Well, the second half of his adventure but... oh. _Ohhh..._

"So... " He coughed, trying to divert the topic. "Are you entering Manalo conference tomorrow?"

Alain shook his head. "No." Eh? "I'm not entering. They're still deciding who will hold the title Kalos Champion, me or Ms. Diantha. I can't enter another League unless they decide I'm not qualified yet. You can't enter another League unless you had become a Champion. It was in League Rules. The only reason why Champion Lance has two Champion Titles was that the previous Kanto Champion surrender the title to him after losing in their last exhibition battle."

"Oh."

Suddenly Ash was glad he lost in his previous battle. But this gives him a mini dilemma. If he loses it will be another loss in his long trainer record. If he wins... he can't enter anymore league unless he surrenders the title but...

…but Alola is not bad. He likes it. No, he loves it. The freedom. The atmosphere. The friendly gesture and response. The feeling of having a home while still having fun moving around. It was nice.

Plus he had long since adjusted his energy so they won't pile up and leave him restless.

"Then you're here for..."

"For you." Alain smiled. "I'm cheering for you. You know, your friend Serena was in another region somewhere, and Clemont? He ate something bad so he and his sister can't come, and Professor Sycamore is buried under paperwork but they want me to bring some camera so they can watch the conference live without dealing with commercial breaks and the like."

"Ah, that being said..." He pulls up a Pokeball. A very familiar Pokeball that made Ash's heart leaped. He... he know this Pokeball...

"He wanted to come. Insisted to. Now I guess you will be unstoppable, right?"

Ash felt his eyes teared up. He accepted the Pokeball and hold it close to his chest. "T-thank you, Alain... thank you very much."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Ash looked at his Pokemon.

"Alright. Let's make this clear. This is a very special occasion. For you who are new to this kind of thing, welcome to League. This is a battle where pride is at stake. This is not like Trial or Grand Trial. We are facing other Trainers. Some of them might be our own friends. They want us to give us all, and that's what we will deliver because anything else would be an insult. To ourselves and to them. Everyone, I will be relying on you all."

Smiling, Ash balled his hand and raise it. "Let's do our best."

His Pokemon answered in kind. Bumping their fist together and cheers!

* * *

_(Ash never used Meltan nor Melmetal. Finding it unfair unless his opponent has Legendary on their team. Instead, Pidgeot swoops in and fills in the rooster. Surprising the audiences with her ferocity and grace. Showing the world the reason why she is Flock Leader who protects her flock from Fearow's attack for years._

_Final against Gladion, Ash indulges himself and sending out Greninja against Zoroark. It was a tough battle. Not enough to make them resort to Bond Evolution, but it was a close call._

_Unexpected battle against Guzzlord, Charizard send it packing back home in blazing glory. Kiawe angrily shaking Ash for never telling him in which Ash just laughed and reply why no one ever notices it when Charizard and Pidgeot had been hanging around for months. A flustered Rotom-dex replying that it's unfair all Charizards looks the same.)_

* * *

"Congratulations. For your victory."

"Lance!"

Ash run towards the older Champion. "You... you were here? Did you watch the conference?!"

Lance smiled. "I did. It was a very impressive battle you had. Even with unexpected guests crashing the party, you handle things well." He raised his hand as if about to ruffle Ash's head, only to pause with wide eyes and smile fading away as if he remembers something unpleasant. "Ah, did I interrupt your training? I... I shall leave then..."

Staring at the retreating Dragon Master, Ash breaks into a mini-run and hugs Lance.

"Ash, what—"

"I forgive you!" Without realizing it, Ash shouted. "I... I read your message, I forgive you, Lance. It was not your fault. It was not!"

He could feel Lance tremble.

"You don't have to lie or spare my feelings. I failed my duty to protect you. Not only once, but multiple times."

"But I forgive you! I really am!" Ash was stubborn. He gives himself that. "And you do what you can! You saved me from that rampaging Gyarados and you did help me during Team Aqua and Team Magma incident involving those blasted orbs!"

"What about your league then?! You were damn near kidnapped by team rocket and have your Pokemon almost stolen. _**Right. Under. My. Eyes!** _Can you forgive me for that slight?! For my failure to ensure all participants are safe?! How about the fact you had to deal with multiple criminal organizations and I never once stepped forward to offer you aid unless I was conveniontly there, or at least give you a number to call in case you need it? And don't reason it was just your usual Trio Stalkers because I know you deal with more than just them! How about Legendary Fuckery?!"

Ash takes deep breaths.

"Did you increase security since then?"

"Threw all security into boot camp I personally supervise and have psychic checking their mind to ensure there's no mole or double agent or sleeper."

"Did you try to capture team rocket?"

"Yes and I even stepped up alliances with other regions, especially when it's about certain organizations. Those who try to seize Legendary or have shady motives. The only reason I haven't thrown any Team Skull members into jail is that their crimes are limited to causing trouble and stealing money to support themselves. Their Alolan culture at least made them respectful to Legendaries."

"Then I forgive you." Ash smiled. "Really Lance, you did all you can do. It's not easy to be Champions of two regions and G-Man at the same time. You can't be anywhere at once. As of Legendary, well... it can't be helped because, Legendary."

Not when his name is literally mentioned in a Propechy even if it's as a pun.

"If you ever meet Steven and Diantha... tell them that too, ok? They WERE helping by doing what they can do and I'm grateful for that."

Lance chuckles. He pried Ash's hands off and turned around. "You are too good for this world." He patted Ash in the head. "I wish you victory for your tomorrow battle."

* * *

Professor Kukui recalls Braviary and sends out Venusaur just before Rowlet could finish it, and instead of getting finished. Ash decides to go with type advantage and sends Charizard.

Not only did he defeat Venusaur and Braviary, but also Professor's Fourth Pokemon, Emploeon, at cost of running out of breath and show visible signs of exhaustion. Professor Pokemons are not weak by any standards and it's miracle Charizard is still standing. Especially since Emploeon had Type Advantage. Ash decides to recall him.

"You did amazing, buddy." He whispered. "Take a good long rest, ok?"

The match continues.

Professor's next pokemon is a Lucario. And the sight of it made Ash smiled.

Somehow he keeps running into Lucario. That made him want one of his own.

"You're up." He chooses Greninja. Kissing the pokeball in appreciation.

"Ooh, the Kalosian Pokemon, huh?" Professor Kukui grinned. "You keep this one a secret from me for so long, huh?"

Ash laughed. "Nah, it's your fault for never properly checking my trainer record!" He replied in kind. "Also, a word of advice. Better prepare your Z-Move and A-Card right now, professor!"

"You are confident."

"Of course, professor!" Ash smiled. "Four words for this."

A whirlpool of water suddenly surrounds Greninja, shocking the audiences, judges, and even their opponents. When it dissipates, Greninja stood there, with a different appearance that resembling Ash quite a bit.

Ash and Greninja each raised one hand and placed them across their chest.

"Mega Evolution: Ash-Greninja."

**Author's Note:**

> For those who wonders, no, Naganadel didn't appear and Ash didn't use Meltan/Melmetal. He use Pidgeot in its stead. He find cheating using Mythical distasteful and only use Melmetal if his opponent also has Mythical or Legendary Pokemon.


End file.
